1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adrenocorticotropic hormone receptors from mammalian species and the genes corresponding to such receptors. Specifically, the invention relates to the isolation, cloning and sequencing of a human adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor gene. The invention also relates to the isolation, cloning and sequencing of a bovine adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor gene. The invention relates to the construction of eukaryotic recombinant expression constructs capable of expressing these adrenocorticotropic hormone receptors in cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells, and the production of the adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor in such cultures. The invention relates to the use of such cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells to produce homogeneous compositions of such adrenocorticotropic hormone receptors. The invention also provides culture of such cells producing adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor for the characterization of novel and useful drugs.
2. Background of the Invention
The proopiomelanocortin (POMC) gene product is processed to produce a large number of biologically active peptides. Two of these peptides, alpha-melanocyte stimulating hormone (.alpha.MSH), and adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH) have well under roles in control of melanocyte and adrenocortical function, respectively. Both of these hormones, however, are found in a variety of forms with unknown functions. The melanocortin peptides also have a diverse array of biological activities in other tissues, including the brain, and immune system, and bind to specific receptors there with a distinct pharmacology (see, Hanneman et at., in Pepde Hormone as Prohowmonces, G. Mar , ed. (Ellis Horwood Ltd.: Chichester, UK) pp. 53-82; DeWied & Jolles, 1982, Physiol. Rev. 62: 976-1059 for reviews).
A complete understanding of these peptides and their diverse biological activities requires the isolation and characterization of their corresponding receptors. Some biochemical studies have been reported in the prior art.
Oelofsen & Ramachandran, 1983, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 225: 414-421 disclose receptor binding studies on ACTH receptors on rat adipocytes.
Mertz & Catt, 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88: 8525-8529 disclose functional expression of ACTH receptors in Xenopus laevis oocytes following injecton of total cellular RNA from adrenal tissue.
Moore et al., 1991, Endocrinology 34: 107-114 relates to Allgrove syndrome, an autosomal recessive syndrome characterized by ACTH insensitivity.
The present invention comprises a human adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor gene, the nucleotide sequence of this gene and the deduced amino acid sequence of its cognate protein, a homogeneous composition of the adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor, nucleic acid hybridization probes and a method for determining the tissue distribution of expression of the gene, a recombinant expression construct capable of expressing the gene in cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells, and such cultures of transformed eukaryotic cells useful in the characterization of novel and useful drugs. The present invention also comprises the bovine adrenocorticotropic hormone receptor gene.